An hivernal week-end
by loscil1707
Summary: Lena and Kara are going to spend together their first Week end
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so thank you all for your kindness. I look forward to reading your comments 😊 The relationship between Lena and Kara being the most successful element of the Supergirl series but also somewhere the most frustrating because as many of you this relationship of "super friend" sounds mostly like a romantic relationship. So I decided to make my small contribution to warm our hearts before the network decided to fully assume this wonderful couple in the face of the world of television !

P.S This is a translation of French, so don't hesitate to tell me any errors in google translation.

Their first weekend

_Kara's apartment_

Well, Alex, let's recap one last time. I don't want anyone to bother me this weekend except only for a galactic crisis that would arise from the multiverse. Otherwise Barry and Iris will manage if necessary, they arrive this afternoon to spend the weekend in National City and will be reachable in case...

Yes Kara, that's enough! I get it. This is the tenth time you've ever had this speech out of me since I woke up. For breakfast, at DEO, lunch... And now. Everyone is aware that this weekend Kara Danvers is going to spend a torrid stay with his girlfriend Lena Luthor.

Kara began to blush and nervously tickled the branches of her glasses to put them on and put them back in place. Alex approached his sister to give him a hug to dispel his palpable tension and in a reassuring voice said:

Kara, I repeat I'm sure everything will go wonderfully, don't worry. You're both absolutely divine almost as much as Kelly and I.

At the same time, the doorbell tinkled. Alex decided to open the door, while Kara gathered her suitcases. Lena was surprised for a few seconds and with a broad smile observed Kara with these "a few bags". After saying hello to Alex, she gracefully advanced to Kara to kiss her languidly. Kara, kept her eyes closed for a brief moment, took a deep breath and said:

I think I'm going to love this trip.

Not as much as I do, Lena replied.

Lena was dressed in a simple and elegant way. High-waisted jeans that showcased her curves, a warm white sweater for the destination that awaited them, all with a light make-up highlighting with taste, the undeniably successful choice of a vermilion lipstick to say the least mesmerizing.

Kara, she opted for a comfortable outfit with carrot-colored velvet pants, a light grey curved shirt and a black shed. She reserved for Lena for later, the choice of her underwear that her outfit hid.

Will there be enough room in the car?" asked Kara

It must be said that the latter not knowing the place where Lena was taking her was ready for any situation: light cold, cold, wet, in the middle of the city etc...

Don't worry Kara, I had my belongings delivered separately. That's the advantage of being rich, you can travel light and adapt to your girlfriend," Lena replies, kissing her.

Come on, go out of my sight before I'm too jealous of your enchanted parenthesis, knowing that Kelly is on call this weekend and that I have nothing planned blew with a little exasperation Alex.

A charge of revenge answered Kara with a wink while closing the door of their apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lena had been organizing this trip for more than a month. The time to find the perfect place, even if it was finally so obvious that she did not need much thought.

The most complicated was to free up days between his diary and that of Supergirl. This weekend was an important date for Lena, as she was to mark their seventh month of relationship. It was one of Lena's little obsessions as the number 7, a kind of fetish or lucky charm.

She was seven years old when Lex gave her her first chess game, 17 years old when she fell in love for the first time... She even had the fantasy of always travelling on those dates, as soon as she could, or signing a contract.

It was, so on January 17th and Lena watching Kara playing tetris in the trunk of her car briefly thought back to the last two totally crazy years.

Between the betrayal she felt when her brother at the article of death (at least she thought him at the time) pierced her heart when she told her that her Kara was Supergirl, and therefore that she had hidden her identity from her for years. The darkness of the following months that could have been fatal. The crisis that almost made their planet disappear and the entire multiverse. Then the worst, Kara's death for a few moments until the deliverance of the multiverse and especially their mutual feelings finally shared. Months that change the fate of one or more lives and fortunately for them, for the better.

Lena had chosen, one of the many second houses of the Luthors. A very special house as it was the place where for a short period of time she could be herself. Lilian hated this house, she reminded him of the failure of his marriage.

Indeed, Lena learned much later that this was the place where her father had a love affair with another woman, who was none other than her mother. Lex, he just didn't like the place because "too rustic" for his liking. For Lena, this cottage was her oasis, every year in February from the age of 16 to 23, she spent one of the best moments of the year, away from her family.

She had always promised to keep this sanctuary intact forever, until she met Kara and this idea germinated in her.

She had thus managed not to reveal anything even though Kara had been insistent, using a large number of ploys to their bed but Lena remained silent and God knows if Kara can be very persuasive.

Lena was going to take Miss Danvers to this place dear to her heart more than 3:30 from National City.

After successfully stoking all the belongings in the trunk of his BMW 4-series, Kara and Lena hit the road.

Honey, I warned you: insisted Kara. I'm a real groundhog in a car, in less than two, I sleep like a baby.

"Yes Kara, I know!" replied Lena. Let me, the pleasure of discovering this with my own eyes

Indeed, after only ten kilometers. The woman on steel, the heroine of an entire planet, falls asleep to join the arms of Morpheus


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The road was passing and Lena regularly looked from the corner of her softened eye to the passenger next to her.

After two hours of driving, Lena decided to stop and take a break. It was radical, as soon as the Bmw stopped, Kara opened his eyes and yawned loudly. Hesitant, she asked:

Mmmh Darling, are we here?

No, not yet, I'm taking a break and having a cup of coffee, do you want one?

Yes I want...,

The conversation suddenly stopped when Kara heard a cry for help in the distance, Lena immediately understood what was going on and nodded to mark her approval. Supergirl, could momentarily leave her to save who from the damsel in distress or who from a frightened man. Out of sight, Kara used a DEO ring of the same type that Cisco had designed for Barry and flew away.

Lena barely had time to finish her coffee as Kara was already back. She said she had intervened in a family home about 50 kilometers away that was burning.

We leave for the last straight acta Lena

Honey, do we have enough supplies or do we have to shop first?

I planned accordingly smiled Lena

At least I hope so!

Lena was again surprised to see how quick her girlfriend was to fall asleep. She put aside her slight frustration at not being able to share this moment with Kara, comforting herself at the idea that she would have an Olympic form for the rest of the day and night.

The road became more difficult over the last 100 kilometers, and Lena knew that when leaving the highway she had to be vigilant with the tight, steep turns and narrowing road.

In return, the landscape that revealed itself to her, was magnificently wild and wooded. She knew the way well, but this time she was not alone in her vehicle.

A caramel donut, good idea! Kara exclaimed in his sleep.

Lena turns back laughing too loudly when she hears Kara talking while dreaming.

She had been following a truck for more than 15 kilometers and was beginning to get annoyed that she could not pass it. His gaze then lingered at length on Kara's lips, his defenseless neck exposed and free of access to his mouth. Lena began to draw, redesigning the contours of Kara's lips on the steering wheel. She bit her lower lip slightly, caught up in a violent desire to taste her skin, caress her face and kiss her feverishly. She heard her heart beat harder, and felt that call in the hollow of her belly that Kara produced at home so often.

Lena opened the window to find her spirit, the cold and the kiss in the passenger compartment of the car had the desired effect to put out the fire that was taking over her body. And in the meantime, Kara was still asleep.

Soon to arrive, Lena shook his girlfriend slightly

Kara, we're almost there, wake up!

Kara took a few minutes to get out of her torpor and happily discovered the environment around her.

It's beautiful, honey, this forest is amazing!

I know, it's a place I really like.

I understand Lena.

She delicately placed her hand on Miss Luthor's, whispering in her ear.

Thank you for driving Lena.

And to add sensually:

I can't wait to take you to Valhalla my sweetness...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kara looked with wonder at the fir forest that stretched as far as the eye could see around her.

She observed that on the highest peaks there was a down of snow that made the place almost magical. With a brief inspiration, she was able to taste the air quality that filled her lungs, far from the essences of National City. The light was also incredible at the end of the am, it flooded the cottage with a warm and orange color. But for Kara what made this moment intense was the silence around her, she perceived almost nothing except a few noises in nature. She relished this masterpiece for a few moments and an idea crossed her mind which was like a no-brainer.

She picked up two warm downs in her special blue winter clothes suitcase. So she took Lena by the hand to take her to the front porch of the cottage and in a soft but assured voice offered to take her in her arms to admire from above, the beauty of the place.

Lena was at first surprised but was quickly convinced by Kara's smile. With all the love that filled her heart, she wrapped her beloved in the downs, looked her intensely in the eyes and lost herself for seconds longer than she even defied the rules of space-time. An emotion so strong hugged him that his eyes shone. Then Lena, curled up in Kara's arms and gently stroked her face, kissed her azure blue eyes with a slight taste of salt and ended with an almost chaste kiss.

Supergirl levitated for a few seconds slightly above the ground, to adjust the flight position and little by little, the two women found themselves at the top of the cottage. Kara adapted her speed and began flying over the fir trees, then even higher to get an overview of the forest to discover their cottage, alone in the middle of a wild state.

_** \- It's**_ _**amazing**_, said Lena.

_** \- Yes really **_replied Kara

For a few minutes, the two women shared without any need for words this flight, the beauty of the mother earth that paraded before their eyes, the few squires that could be guessed in the trees.

The crisp, pungent air in their breasts gradually brought Kara and Lena back to reality, the sun of Kara descended to the mainland and stood in front of the cottage porch, they remained entwined to taste as long as possible at this moment of Thanks

No sooner had they left their arms than a loud horn began to awaken the whole nature. Two to three shots later. A man in his 60s got out of a jeep. A good 80 meter, as robust as the climate, red and bearded, his cap almost covered his eyes that it was difficult to guess his intentions. He approached the two lovers and with an accent to cut with a knife said:

_** \- Lena, I'm really happy to see you! **_Kara looked at her surprise.

_** \- Kara, this is Helori, he is the ranger but above all a friend.**_

_** \- I'm sorry Lena, I couldn't prepare the cottage before you arrived, my grandson had appendicitis and I had to take care of him until his parents came back from a trip.**_

_** \- It doesn't matter Helori, we just arrived and I'm delighted to introduce you to Kara**_

_** \- Glad to meet you, you look charming and if my little Lee takes you here it's because you must be damn worth it!**_

_** \- Thanks **_answered Kara with warmth

_** \- All right, you're going to have to do some politeness. I'll take Lee's stuff down, then quickly check the cottage installation to let you enjoy your weekend.**_

_** \- You're staying with us for an aperitif anyway? **_Asked Lena

** \- With**_** great pleasure Lee**_ smiles Helori

_** \- Get to work!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**\- I remember the very first time I saw you Lee, I knew right away who you were! I was Lionel's confidant when he fell madly in love with another woman. Lilian hated me for it and it was reciprocal!**_

_**\- So when I first saw Rachel and much later Lena, I immediately made the connection!**_

_**\- But hey, I speak too**_ ria Hélori while finishing his drink.

_**\- Thanks for the beer and beware because as of tonight, we should lose 5 to 6 degrees, so cover up!**_

At these words, Kara and Lena looked at each other and exchanged an accomplice smile.

Helori greeted the two women for the last time and finally only Kara approached Lena and in a suave voice asked her:

_**\- Would you like me to visit your cottage Miss Luthor**_

_**"With **_pleasure," replied Lena

The chalet consisted of one floor, in the rdc a large living room with a cozy living room where two corner sofas joined around a large coffee table. Lena added:

_**\- Over the years, I have changed the aging chimney to slightly modernize it and enlarge the fireplace. I added, the big bay window that you can see to your left.**_

A very wise choice because it allowed to have an unstoppable view of the forest.

\- _**I kept the father's libraries, those Japanese prints that decorate her as well as her picture and that of Lex**_ she said in a sad voice

\- _**Unfortunately, I don't have any pictures of my mother because Lilian has done everything possible to make**_ her disappear and annihilate her existence.

She opened a door behind the open kitchen at the back of the living room to continue the tour.

\- _**Here was my workshop-office. I installed my boards, drawings, computers... and were working on it.**_

Lena walked to the foot of the solid wooden staircase, stopped there and mischievously proposed to Kara:

\- _**Upstairs, there are 3 bedrooms all have a private bathroom. Go upstairs and I'd like you to choose our room **_with clearly an idea behind your head.

Kara was not prayed to and discovered a wide hallway at the top of the stairs. Two doors were to his right and another at the end of the hallway. She opened, first the very first on the right, and exclaimed

"I _**love the first room, it's a lovely cocoon," she says, passing her head over the stairs.**_

She then opened the second:

_**\- Wahooo! It is huge this room, I love the rough stone and wood side, it's very warm! **_she said to Lena with her head barely protruding from the railing of the stairs.

_**\- It's going to be hard to choose Lena.**_

Kara approached the last door at the back of the room and in view of the configuration imagined an even larger room. She opened and there stunned, she discovered a room of beautiful size but not excessive as she might have thought. The bed was as large as the previous two, covered with a mole duvet and several pillows of various sizes that made it warm. But the highlight of the show was this large bay window that revealed a perfect-sized balcony, a meadow protected the outdoor sofa and the hot tub prominently placed in the middle of the balcony.

Kara opened the bay window, to admire the stars that were making their appearances. And on the ledge of the balcony, she murmured:

_**\- I think I chose...**_

Lena had already ridden, obviously on Kara's choice and enlasked her:

_**\- Perfect Miss Denvers.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Then began, a long and tender kiss under the starry sky. Kara invited Lena to come close to her to sensually kiss her collarbone, then linger on one of her earlobes while her right hand caressed from bottom to top of her back. Lena responded feverishly, taking Kara's face with both hands to bite her lower lip. Then feline, she slipped her tongue into Miss Denvers's increasingly ajar mouth. This ballet of languages with a completely euphoric effect, a discharge of oxytocin ran through their respective bodies. Lena felt in her the throbbing waves of her desire that was expressed, desperately searching for Kara's buttocks, to delightfully imprison her between the legs and caress against her.

The Kryptonian abruptly cut off their embraces.

_**Honey... she said panting**_

_**Can we go back to school, or I think I'll pass out.**_

_**Little nature! Answered Lena**_

_**We'll see when you beg me to stop pronouncing Kara**_

_**Promises, promises... singing Miss Luthor while disappearing from the room.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lena and Kara settled silently in the kitchen and began to prepare the meal. Lena was busy making soup while Lena was eating mac'n cheese for the main course, snacking on a few chips below. Kara, using a chardonnay, and his companion broke the silence.

_**-You know Lena, I realize that I was really lucky to have loving parents whether on Krypton or on Earth. I realize that they taught me to love myself, gave me that trust and faith in humanity. I am even more aware of this when I see what you have been through all these years.**_

_**"The joys of a dysfunctional**_ family," lena replied sadly

_**"It is all the more admirable, darling, to have become the woman you are! I remember the first time I saw you in your . office, Clark was suspicious given his history with Lex. I didn't expect much and I immediately perceived this vulnerability and this strength in you that seduced me.**_

_**-Every time we were together, you looked at me with such intensity that I was no longer in the role of Kara Denvers or supergirl. I was just me, authentic, whole and **_**naked it was both beautiful and scary** added Kara.

**-**_**Frightening because I was already afraid of losing you and beautiful because I was no longer hiding in your presence while hiding my Identity of Supergirl with you. It doesn't make much sense, listening to me talk yet I assure you that it is, I speak too**_ much said with emotion Kara.

_**-No Kara please continue.**_

_**-When I finally revealed everything about me, I felt both free but at the same time trapped**_

_**-Trapped **_astonished Lena

_**-Yes because I understood that all these excuses I had invented for not telling you that I was Supergirl was a way to postpone until the latest this fatal deadline I am no longer "ta Kara". You can't fall in love with a superhero, it's a fantasy, a construction**_ explained the Kryptonian in a trembling voice.

_**-During these months of conflict and anger between us, I knew that I was losing something unique and precious: to be loved for who I am and not what I am supposed to be. But especially during these long weeks, I could no longer ignore my feelings, I Kara Denvers was madly in love with you Lena Luthor**_

Emue, she simply answered

_**-Me Lena Luthor, I am also madly in love with you Kara Denver.**_

_**-You know Kara, in hindsight I was sometimes excessive and stupid in my reactions, I realize it now. It hurt so much to love you, I felt that my heart could not contain all this love and that it was easier for me to reject it, to drown in this anger which I recognized so well as it was the dna of my family. It was a way to run away, to cut myself off from my emotions.**_

_**-I hated myself, to feel so sensitive and then I let go and accept this chance that you are in my life Kara, not without difficulty and that is why I am accompanied by a therapist to work on this anger: one of the burdens of the Luthors! Because I'm sure of one thing, I want the two of us to last and endure. I can't stand my heart closing again. It will be a long way, but I am ready and I am no longer alone now facing my**_ demons, Lena ended with a smile.

A musical background brightened up the meal which was simple and pleasant. Kara devoured the mac'n cheese while complaining that there was not enough cheddar to her taste.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After dinner, Lena took care of maintaining the fireplace in the living room, while Kara got off to slip into fluffy slippers, untied her hair and prepared two blankets for the sofa.

Turning around Lena asked:

_**"I'm making us two cups?"**_

"With_**pleasure darling even if I need more to enjoy myself,"**_ replied Kara

_**"Far from me, his thoughts**_ argued Lena, raising her eyes.

She placed the two cups on the coffee table and joined Kara's invitation to the sofa. She was seated on one of the large armrests and welcomed her beloved by covering her with a blanket.

_**-Another cover darling? **_proposed Kara

_**-No it's perfect!**_

Lena was therefore pleasantly curled up against Kara, huddled between her arms and her head resting against her chest. She was mesmerized by the kryptonian's heartbeat, playing with her hair or gently massaging her scalp. She quickly understood her mistake, feeling Lena's weight more strongly, an unequivocal sign that she was beginning to fall asleep. And clearly tonight for Kara, it wasn't at all the program she had in mind. She stopped these caresses and coughed heavily which made Lena slightly startle.

_**"Honey, why don't we play a game?**_

_**-A game! **_Lena was astonished at first and then understood Kara's intention on the particular flavor of the game in question.

-_**And what kind?**_ retorted Lena

_**-Do you know the strip chess game?**_

Miss Luthor raised her right eyebrow, definitely surprised by Kara's sometimes wacky but always delicious ideas.

_**-No at all explains me, I'm VERY intrigued! **_uttering the word very strongly.

_**"It's simple, honey. This is a variant of strip poker except that this chess game in the vestibule will replace the deck of cards.**_

_**-And the rules? **_Asked Lena

_**-Nothing too complicated, every time the figures are taken by one or the other, the loser removes a garment.**_

_**-I already love this idea Kara, knowing that you have no chance**_ smiles devilishly Lena

-_**Who knows, who knows...**_ whistled Kara

-_**And for the other pieces of the game, no pledge, nada?**_

_**"Yes," **_replied the kryptionnenne.

Lena went for the solid wood chess game and put it on the coffee table. She took one side of the couch while Kara took the other. The game began and unsurprisingly, Lena quickly took over.

_**"I took your tower darling!**_

_**-Well done,**_ Kara got up and mischievously took away her belt.

_**-Tricheuse**_ smiles Lena

_**-At all, at all my turn to play.**_

_**-The madman is mine Kara!**_

The latter turned to the fireplace, with her back to Lena and took off with a slowness skilfully chosen her pants to reveal her pink lace underwear stockings to her companion.

_**-Magnificent sight my love**_ answered Lena while biting her lower lip with impatience.

_**"Let's continue the part my dear," **_ she said in a seductive voice while crossing and crossing her legs in front of Lena.

_**-What an ironic bad luck**_ Lena,_**I have your rider!**_

Kara got up and unbuttoned her blouse calmly while staring at Lena who, as she observed, was in a state of the ability to devour her on the spot. She could even see these pupils dilate with desire. When she had finished with her last shirt button and this garment was on the ground. She let herself be admired by Lena delighted with the effect caused.

_**"You look beautiful, my dear. I love your ensemble!**_

Kara thanked Lena as she approached and kissed her to signify her fa hunger. So she used her powers to disappear from Lena's eyes and suddenly find herself at the top of the stairs.

_**-Let's finish this game up my love!**_

_**"You don't lose anything to**_ wait!" screamed Lena, running down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Inside the room, Kara was waiting for Lena in the chair facing the bed. She entered and approached almost feverishly.

_**-It's my turn to watch you undress my love**_ ordered Kara

Obedient Lena first took off her winter sweater, then her underpants to reveal a midnight blue bra, gradually regaining confidence she intensely fixed Kara and took off her pants to reveal her lingerie. Then Lena joined her beloved in the wide pompadour chair. On her knees between her legs she attacked her neck first and then with ever-longer and deeper kisses to her mouth that she could get impatient. With their tongues perfectly synchronized, Lena allowed herself to let her hand sail over Kara's right breast, above and then quickly below her bra, until she was removed to have total and free access. She lingered at length on her chest, playing simultaneously with Miss Denvers's two absolutely divine nipples, pinching them slightly and then more firmly until she heard Kara moaning louder and louder. She resumed more beautiful for a destination that she could guess wetter, with every movement from bottom to top that she drew on her panties, confirmed to her the palpable excitement under her fingers. She had had a few adventures with women, but she had never felt this drunkenness every time Kara proved to her how much she wanted it and it had become an exquisite legal drug for Lena.

Suddenly the Kryptonian decided to regain control, she got up and Lena clinging to her beloved did not let herself be surprised by continuing by biting the base of her neck. Kara put her on the bed. The latter adjusted to find the best position. Kara looked at Lena intensely and added:

_**-I want you.**_

Like a cat, she sat on the edge of the bed and began approaching her prey. At first she lingered on her belly, kissing and licking him at length, then her tongue went up to a bra that stood in her way. She made It clear to Lena that it was time for her to remove him and she did it. With her white, voluptuous chest exposed, Kara immersed herself at length, her mouth busy torturing Lena's left breast with pleasure, while her other hand kneaded her right breast, sometimes slowly or sometimes in a more animal manner. She decided to take a delicious moment on her left nipple, her tongue drawing arabesques on this piece of flesh that hardened. Kara felt the urgency to touch Lena, so her hand traveled in voluptuous waters.

_**"Again." **_. moaned Lena

"Tell_**me what you want my love?"**_

_**"Your mouth **_answered Lena's breathlessness

_**-Soon, soon... **_promised Kara

She took off Lena's panties to kiss her bow and being intoxicated by the sweat of her sex. His hand leaving him momentarily to make him taste his wet fingers.

She did not let herself count by sucking Kara's phalanxes one by one. It was devilishly erotic and the sensation in Kara's body was amazing, she felt her own sex claim with increasing insistence Lena.

Miss Luthor took advantage of this wandering to tip her beloved under her and take away the last piece of clothing she had left. She adjusted her sex against Kara's to start coming and going. Kara whispered loudly, while Lena controlled her breathing as much as possible to avoid an orgasm too fast. She imagined herself as the conductor of an exquisite score. The rhythm intensified and their two swollen and tense clitoris were at the border of enjoyment.

Kara gathered these forces and words to ask Lena:

_**-On my mouth darling, dance on me! **_asked in a breath between cut Kara

Lena performed happily while Kara adjusted her buttocks to plunge her tongue into the open and tropical sex of her beloved

_**"Yes like that! **_Lena guida

Kara loved to see Lena dancing on her mouth, she loved to see her irradiate with pleasure. She loved to observe the beauty of her body coming and going while they stroked their breasts.

_**\- Again, again... **_she repeated louder and louder.

Kara now focus on making her enjoy devoured and licked her sex with gluttony, she lingered on the swollen clitoris to suck it first gently and then with more vigour.

_**"It's too good my love! **_answered Lena burning.

_**"I'm going to cum!**_

Kara actually felt under these onslaught the sex of Lena on the verge of enjoyment. So she alternated her tongue deep in her vagina, her hands pressing her buttocks to have the deepest access to it, to precise tongue strokes several times in a row. She felt Lena's body stretch more and more.

_**"I'm almost there... **_she said in a rauspy voice.

The last comings and goings was fatal for the woman who exploded in Kara's mouth like the final bouquet of a fireworks display.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**-To me! **_Lena whispered

She devoured Kara's mouth still moist with her own sex and the sensation was amazing. Gradually catching her breath, she took the curves of her chest and took care of the two pretty little farms of the Kryptonnian.

Kara frustrated begged Lena:

_**-I need you darling!**_

_**-I'm coming... **_she answered in a calm voice.

She slipped her hand over the sex overflowing with cipryne and put a first finger in it, Lena now in it began to penetrate it.

**-Again! **claimed Kara

So she added a second and third finger into her girlfriend's open opening. Kara feverishly accompanied him in his movements.

_**-Keep going, darling... **_she asked, breathless. _**I'm coming...**_

Lena felt Kara on the verge of orgasm, she accelerated her comings and goes ever deeper into her heart, faster and faster. Kara camouflaged herself, clinging to the sheets all offered. She then took the opportunity, with her tongue, to look for Kara's clitoris, which did not take long to find. He was full of blood, erectile and Lena synchronized to suck it and take it.

_**-Yes, yes, yes...! **_Kara screamed

And in a song that lasted a few seconds, she shouted Lena's name so loudly that she felt like she was being carried away with her.

The scent of their sexes floated in the room. They lay down for a moment, Lena's head curled up on Kara's belly.

_**-Kiss me**_," asked the Kryptonian.

Lena stood up to lay a sweet kiss on those lips. It was a kiss filled with adoration. Kara, meanwhile, repositioned herself on one of the pillows placed against the headboard and reached out for Lena to join her. She kissed the palm of her hand and guided her to her sex. Lena understood with a smile that she was not done with her had a meowing of pleasure. Her eyes stared at such a fragile Kara and she felt tears of joy rising in her. She knelt down and Miss Denvers did the same while accompanying Lena's hand to her mouth. It was then Lena's turn to guide her partner's hand to her wet sex.

The two women, face to face, devoured their eyes and their desires dripped in their hands. Each caressing with devotion the adornment of the other. Listening, she sometimes slowed down the movement, then increased the pace. Present to his own pleasure and that of the other. Kara went for a kiss and added:

_**-Together**_

_**-Together **_nodded Lena.

And then it was as if time stopped to be the privileged spectator of their odes, while they answered in an ecstatic manner.

Now entwined, Kara whispered in the simplest ear in the world:

_**-I love you**_

And the latter replied simply:

_**-I love you too**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They had fallen asleep from a treat after having loved each other several times. To the point that they had forgotten to close the curtains. The night now bordered the two women. The almost full moon radiated light into the room. Helori was right, the absence of cloud in the starry sky indicated a dry cold for the next day. But this was not the subject of the couple's dreams.

Naturally, Kara had adopted her preferential position, i.e. the left side of the bed, on her stomach, her head glued to Lena's shoulder while her protective arm marked her territory. Miss Luthor, meanwhile, slept on her back, her brown blindsight exposed to the eyes of the Gods or Goddess probably jealous of her beauty offered to Kara.

When the day got up, Kara woke up and looked at his cell phone, and rested him immediately.

_**-6h it's too early! **_growled her as she looked for a position to go back to sleep.

There was no more for Lena to wake up. She had never needed many hours of sleep to recover, it was a chance in her work that often gave her a head start. She gently saund to observe her favorite morning ritual for more than 6 months, i.e. admire Naked and Vulnerable Supergirl next to her. Lena began to caress Kara's back and then insisted on her pretty round buttocks. Kara murmured no doubt consenting as she opened her legs noticeably to a passage. Lena smiles at the availability and response of Kara's body. She continued her work and the Kryptonian did not be gused to show her the way. Lena took possession of this empty space between her legs to knead her buttocks for a while, then her tongue took over, which caused Kara to make a slight arch that Lena saw as a delicious trap. She temporarily chose to refuse this invitation and preferred to concentrate on her tongue, which was rising from the bottom up on her spine. She bit, sucked again and again after buttocks. Kara now awake whispered with pleasure. As her began to mark and blush Lena could feel the excitement of her beloved and hers.

_**-Honey, get down on your knees against me right now! **_Asked Lena

Kara was delighted.

Miss Denvers was happy to feel Lena's wet sex rubbing up and down on her buttocks. She turned to fetch a kiss that Lena gave her fiercely. She surrounded Kara with force to feel her even more in her. Then his hands took the destination of his chest and nipples to play.

-_**Honey...**_ begged Kara._** I want to touch you!**_

_**-No this morning you're all mine! **_she answered, devouring her neck.

Kara's pleasure was mixed with a slight frustration, she got more and more wet and the reciprocal was also true. Lena continued her attention by pinching the nipples of the now hyper-sensitive Kryptonian. Kara was meowing harder and harder. Then his hand went down on his girlfriend's soaked sex.

_**-Would Miss Denvers be a little excited?" **_Lena asked, titillating her tussle.

_**-Vixen! **_She answered

_**-I feel you're so ready to come...**_

_**-Yes so ready! **_Sounded almost like despair.

Then Lena delivers her, quickly attacking her clitoris with fingering, her hand drawing fast circles while Kara's body stiffens ready to explode.

_**-I'm almost darling!**_

_**-Love my love... **_lena's ear will be heard

Seconds later, she had a violent orgasm that resounded throughout the cottage. Taking her breath Kara turned to fix her beloved, she was about to return the same when Lena grabbed her wrists and in a firm voice asked her:

_**-Don't touch me darling, I want you to watch me masturbate for you.**_

This unrelenting will was the reason for Kara, she observed before her the most painting she could not imagine a few more months back. Lena offered herself and an erotic power of which she would never have imagined the strength, she watched intensely Lena caressing her breasts and for her. Kara's brain was in full swing, it was so sexually powerful that discharges of pleasures passed through her body. Lena alternated one and two fingers in her, her pelvis accompanying her back and forth. She moaned, repeated Kara's first name over and over again. Increasingly closer to orgasm, she approached to kiss him.

_**-You are beautiful, beautiful... **_repeated Kara several times.

Lena stared at Kara's eyes and it was as if their souls were answering each other. The Kryptonnian looked at this offered sex that she could not join and this mixture of excitement and prohibition was so intense that her clitoris made her pay for this sweet torment.

**-Kara looks at me... **lena continued as he masturbated faster and faster.

_**-I give myself my love to you!**_

Her orgasm gripped her violently, she shouted Kara's name while spasms passed through her body.

She lay down, next to Kara and like a saint in complete bliss, her face radiated serenity, fullness and love.

_**-Wow! Honey, it was amazing. You are so beautiful, so beautiful, it was really amazing! I've never felt that way about anyone!**_

_**-I am so excited again that at the slightest caress I go towards...**_

She did not let Kara finish and added:

_**-So it's your challenge my love, I don't want you to caress until I ask you or I do it on my own.**_

Kara pouted and tried a ploy that his partner had already anticipated. She said in an innocent voice:

_**-Ok, ok... Well, I'm going to take a shower while you prepare breakfast.**_

_**-Out of the question Kara, I decided to keep an eye on you.**_

_**-You can also join me there**_ smiles devilishly Miss Denvers

_**-Nice try but it's still no!**_

-_**Lena it is too hard...**_ Kara sulked

Then she will whisper in the ear of her beloved.

-_**I have my sex that claims you Miss Luthor, he desires you and wants you, if I slipped one of your hands into me you would notice this tide of which you are the sublime recipient.**_

_**-Still not**_ resisted Lena

She growled, but a luminous solution crossed her mind.

_**-Ok if that's the way it is...**_

Kara suddenly got up from the bed, opened the bay window and proud lying with her walked majestically to the balcony. Braving the dry and icy cold on her breasts swollen with desire. Braving the tingling on her wet sex. She shouted victorious as if she were defying any rival in the forest.

_**-I am completely madly in love with Miss Lena Luthor, that here I may witness these green firs, these singing birds and all the spirits of nature that populate this place.**_

She stayed two minutes outside, on the edge of the balcony until she got the desired result, namely the cold that calmed these ardor, so she rushed inside the room, closed the bay window and took enough to get dressed to finally face triumphantly in front of a stunned and stunned Lena. The latter could only say

_**-Kara you put me chess mate**_

_**-Maybe so! **_smiled widely on the Kryptonian.

_**-We go down I have a hungry wolf!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Between two bites of pancakes and three pieces of maple syrup bread, Kara's phone vibrates. She read the message carefully.

_**-Is everything okay? **_Asked Lena worried while sipping her tea.

_**-Yes it's Eliza, who asks me how our weekend is going and she would like to invite us soon to spend a few days in Kansas with Alex and Kelly. What do you think?**_

_**-With great pleasure, we look at our availability on the way home.**_

_**-Okay, I'm answering that!**_

Sitting next to each other in the central island of the kitchen, the two women discussed the day's schedule. Kara insisting heavily to test the hot tub. Lena replied with a smile:

_**-Before, I would like to take a walk, I have a path that I would like you to discover. It's a walk I like to take when I'm here, and I'd like to share it with you. If you agree, of course?**_All the time it'sstaring at it.

_**-I can't refuse anything in these eyes... **_answered shyly Kara

She explained this ritual to him since her father's death. Helori had even christened it Rachel's walk, he reverently maintained this path in memory of the two lovers. It was therefore for her an obligatory passage during each stay.

Kara showered first and opted for this outing of tights under her pants, a thick grey jacket, walking shoes with a black cap and a matching scarf. Lena chose the option of leggings under her jogging, a wool sweater with gloves and a red scarf. She adjusted her sunglasses and advised Lena to take a pair of them in view of the brightness of the place.

Under a beautiful winter sun, hand in hand, they began the journey. Lena, telling her a few anecdotes about her childhood, her work. She mentioned Hope's replacement twice, emphasizing her co-worker skills. This had for Kara the effect of a strange feeling that she had observed humans resembled a hint of jealousy. She was surprised and slightly destabilized.

Kara, she mentioned the difficulties of a report on the portrait of a tycoon of a pharmaceutical company reluctant to communicate.

Around her, nature was calm and soothing, rare pine apples lined the ground. Nature was still asleep at that time. They tasted with happiness the freshness of the air which was invigorating by agreeing on the beauty of the environment.

At the top of a steep climb Lena showed a large flat stone that probably served as a bench, as it allowed to have an unobstructed view of the forest and the cottage.

_**-It has become my favorite moment of this walk since Helori accompanied me there, a few years ago**_ explained Lena.

_**-He told me that my father years earlier had needed his help when one morning Rachel injured her ankle. She was unable to walk and to relieve her my father built this makeshift bench. Thus Helori first met my mother and their secret pact was born.**_

_**-It's very romantic,**_" kara said.

_**-Even more with you... **_Lena replied, stealing a kiss from her.

They sat on the stone, entwined contemplating and savouring this feeling of fullness in front of this magnificent landscape.

Up there the sun was at its zenith, oh how easy metaphor of their love !


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When their walk was over, Lena opened the outside door overlooking the workshop-office. She got rid of something in several drawers that she didn't seem to find.

_**-Honey, can I help you if you want?" I have some powers, you know! She says with a wink.**_

_**-Am I stupid... You are right! I'm looking for the hot tub, Helori told me that he had dropped it off in the workshop, but I forgot to ask him where exactly...**_

_**-I'm not sure my powers will be useful, I'll do it the old joke it**_

_**-Thank you Kara**_

_**-Have you ever used it?" **_supergirl asked

_**-Yes, I had it installed**_ recently," she replied embarrassed

Kara broke the distance of their two bodies to whisper in Lena's ear.

_**-And when did she ask? **_in an almost accusatory tone.

-_**A few months ago...**_ Lena replied in a neutral tone trying to hide her discomfort.

-_**A few months...**_ repeated her amused.

Lena tried to free herself from the embrace, but Kara did not allow her to enjoy her companion's clumsiness.

_**-Help me look for him rather than tease me,"**_ Lena retorted.

The Kryptonian freed her with tenderness. While searching for this document, Lena came across a drawer that stole under her hands. While trying to put it back in place, she discovered a button at the bottom of the cabinet. She pressed and in the middle of the room a door revealed and opened.

_**-What is my love?"**_

_**-I don't know, it's a discovery that I hope good,**_" said Lena worried.

_**-There are stairs coming down, can I go and**_ _**have a look at it if you want?**_ proposed Kara

_**-Yes, I will!**_

Kara went down the steps and found herself in a cramped space, using her powers to determine whether or not the environment hostility.

_**-Honey, there's a room hidden underneath. I imagine the door opens with fingerprints because there is a kind of screen in place of the lock. In any case it's safe, you can join me.**_

_**-Okay, I'm on my way.**_

Lena used her phone to light up and in front of the door she put her hand on the screen. A metallic noise confirming the opening of the door and a white light illuminated the room. They entered and were greeted by a man's voice from beyond the grave.

_**-Welcome Lena Luthor, I'm Tron, the artificial program designed by your father.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 15**

The spectacle that was revealed before the eyes of the two women was chaotic, on both sides of the room everything had been destroyed. Broken glasses, filing cabinets, pieces of burnt paper lined the floor. Several hard drives had been ransacked. Offices, shelves littered by land as if swept by a tornado. A smell of bleach persisted in the air, which had probably been intended to erase other evidence. Kara, while inspecting the premises, discovered garbage cans containing ashes of papers.

_**-What happened?" **_Asked Lena puzzled

_**-Can you be more specific? **_answered his voice

_**-Who did this? **_She screamed

_**-Lilian Luthor discovered this hiding place three years ago. Your father had designed it specifically for you knowing that you would discover it one day or another, so he had kept all the most precious memories of you and your mother. He had gathered photos, videos, newspapers...**_

As she walked through the play Lena could not hold back the tears that were rising in her eyes, inconsolable she sought comfort in Kara's arms.

_**-What a bitch! **_She said the trembling voice

_**-Wait, darling. **_reflects Kara

_**-I'm sure your father must have anticipated this possibility that Lilian would discover this place and I'm sure he was as smart as you that he had to leave something," Tron asks.**_

_**-You**__**have nothing to lose,"**_ she said tenderly.

_**-Tron, did my father leave me anything?**_

_**-Yes **_he answered lapidary and went on.

_**-What is the beginning of your favorite nursery rhyme?**_

Lena looked at Kara with a broad smile, a few tears rolling down the corner of her lips. She took a moment to regain her spirits and recited:

**Night bird on your branch**

**Flight, flight join the white moon**

**You'll find the heat**

**With all the love of my heart**

To these words appeared in the wall a new screen where it was written: Lena Luthor Weiss. She put her hand there and a cavity was revealed. Inside, there were 3 notebooks and a USB key.

_**-My program ends, Farewell... **_pronounced Tron in a metallic growl.

Moved and feverish Lena grabbed the key and newspapers, pressed them hard against her and walked into Kara's arms, so she was finally able to let herself go completely, crying on her shoulder.

Kara did his best to comfort her, who was also still reeling from what had just happened. They took over the management of the show and Lena searched in vain, nervously, for a computer or a TV that could read the key. Kara then had an idea.

_**-Honey, I can fly to your apartment and take your imac **_proposed Supergirl

_**-Yes my love, I dare dared not ask you.**_

_**-I'm going!**_

During Kara's absence, Lena was reconsidering the film of events. Imagining his mother and father collecting objects for him. Their secret that they had to protect. Imagining the betrayal that Lilian must have felt, her anger and revenge that have been expressed for years against her. It was a emotional lift for Lena that she lived between sadness, confusion, anger, joy, relief... to finally have some concrete elements of his parents and especially to know the name of his mother: Rachel Weiss. This was probably too much for Lena's brain, for a great weariness ran through her whole body and she could not resist when her eyes closed and she collapsed on the sofa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When she woke up, Kara was back. The sun was almost setting over the forest, the flames were dancing in the fireplace and she saw her laptop on the coffee table.

_**-Thank you my love, how long did I sleep?**_

-_**The time it took you to recover**_

_**-I'm sorry,**_ she stammered.

Kara approached and fondled her face tenderly.

_**-Don't be, my darling**_ and then she kissed her.

Lena started her Imac and then inserted the USB key, there was only one file on it.

-_**It's a video!**_ exclaimed Lena

_**-Do you want to look at her alone**_," asked Miss Denvers

_**-No Kara, remain my love! I need you by my side.**_

She nodded in silence and Lena launched the video. It showed Lionel Luthor on the screen in the secret room checking the material and if the recording worked and then reassured he stood in front of the camera, gathered his thoughts for a while and began to speak.

_**-Lena, my dear daughter... **_broken voice he paused for a few seconds and then resumed

_**-If you watch this video, it's because Lilian will almost have managed to make my whole story with your mother disappear. I don't know - if I can keep this piece intact before you find out, but you know Lilian, she can be incredibly determined when she wants to.**_

**-But so am**_** I!**_ with a much louder voice.

_**-I can be determined and this message I am sure she will never find it! **_sketching a smile

But very soon a veil of regret was read in his eyes and sadly he added

_**-I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to leave Lilian, I fell madly in love with your mother and I thought I could keep our relationship safe, I thought I was smart enough to lead this double life without consequences. Unfortunately I paid the price when I lost your mother, the love of my life in an accident and when later Llilian discovered the existence of Rachel.**_

Emotionnal he added:

_**-I hope you will forgive me for my cowardice, my lies... I love you very much Lena and these notebooks that I will deposit with the film are your mother's diaries. I think you'll find a lot of the answers you're asking yourself. And above all don't forget your name is: Lena Luthor Weiss and your mother loved you with all her heart just like me.**_

He remained silent for a few seconds, his eyes vague and stopped the video.

Lena snuggled up to her, Kara spoke

_**-Are you okay my heart ?**_

_**-Yes, much better. Thank you for being by my side, I love you so much Kara**_

_**-I love you too replied Kara.**_

She looked intensely at the Kryptonian and said:

_**-No more secrets?**_

_**-No ore secrets"**_ answered Kara

_**-Promised?**_

_**-Promised my love!**_

Then she let herself go again into the arms of her beloved.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_**-I'm going to make dinner, honey! So if you want to read your papers, will that give you time to start them?**_

_**-It's lovely Kara, but I want to be fully with you tonight, I'm just going to make a phone call and I'm here to help.**_

The mere fact of cooking made Miss Luthor Weiss crazy, she was not yet ready to read the notebooks, not immediately, not too fast. Meanwhile, the vegetable curry was simmering and the spices were deliciously scented in the living room. Lena reserved another drink and asked Kara

_**-And if you sang me a song, you know that I love listening to you sing and Besides I think it would do me a lot of good after this day full of emotions.**_

_**-I feel like I don't have much choice... **_Kara teased

_**-Yes, I think so! **_smiles Lena relaxed

_**-After eating if it doesn't bother you because I'm going to have a hard time concentrating on an empty stomach.**_

**-**_**Granted, my love...**_

Lena remembered the first time she heard Kara sing, it was a few weeks after her brother's death and she was in a pitiful state. She pretended everything was fine, pretended at work, pretended to be happy to share a drink with her so-called friends, and the worst pretended with Kara. She did not last very long at this rate, she had made a decision to leave, to travel to regain strength when Kara called her that morning to invite her. Indeed, it was the day before Alex's birthday and she had booked for the next evening with Kelly several tables in their favorite bar to mark the occasion. Politely, however, she listened heartbroken Kara, replied that she would be there but that she probably could not stay long, and joined the gift. Feigning excitement, while it was an immense sadness inside.

She made a good illusion during the evening, she was about to leave when the group of musicians called Kara to join them on stage. Surprise, she watched with fascination Kara kissed the stage, she exuded a charisma and a breathtaking beauty on the stage, it's as if an aura emerged from her body to make everything shine all around her. His magnetic presence caught everyone's eye. She tested the microphone and stared at Alex with a broad smile to wish her a happy birthday, all echoed by the audience in the bar. The atmosphere was good and relaxed. Suddenly the light went out and Kelly came forward with the cake and those candles lit. Alex lovingly kissed Kelly and blew a treat on the candles to extinguish them all. Then the light reappeared under a shower of applause.

A little jealous, Lena contemplated what might have resembled happiness and a deaf anger in her mounted, which she had trouble channeling, an anger borrowed from their hypocrisies.

Kara spoke again and looked at the table.

_**-I'll try to interpret a song by Bjork, so be forgiving,**_" she smiles

So she started** "All is full of love"** and Lena took this message right in the heart. Was it meant for her? A small voice inside said yes. The moment was of such grace and beauty that all his anger faded. Kara's voice was magical, absolutely perfect. She was hypnotizing the whole room. For a brief moment during this song for Lena everything was actually love.

When the title was over, a thunderous round of applause resounded throughout the bar. Kara shyly took her place with her friends, she huged Alex, Kelly, Nia. All warmly congratulated her until Lena's turn, where the embrace went on imperceptibly much longer. Brainiac was about to think when he was distracted by the huge piece of cake on his plate that Nia served him.

The following nights, in these dreams, Lena relived this moment of ecstasy. Sometimes identical, sometimes with a finale or their two bodies sang.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kara was thinking about the song to perform for Lena and remembered those weeks in Paris where she went on a mission. It was only a few days after the great crisis. She had not yet had time to settle that J'onn J'onzz summoned her and told her that she had to go with Clark to the City of Light to avoid a new galactic drama.

_**"Again! **_Answered the Super in unison

_**-Yes, I'm sorry, but the situation requires your skills and powers. Indeed, human metas plan to steal a pre-Columbian relic from the Louvre. These mutants call themselves cain's brothers, we know that they have discovered the true potential of this artifact since it is of an extraterrestrial nature.**_

_**-It frees a demoniac force imprisoned for several millennia by my people. On site, you will be greeted and helped by Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman. She is an archaeologist by training and we have concluded that you will make a portrait of her for the New York Times, so will be on Paris your cover.**_

The Super to this idea were not frankly excited but J'onn showed them some archival images of the entity captured by his people and the damage done to other planets. They could not definitively evade this mission.

The Parisian adventure lasted 2 weeks, it was certainly complicated but it was also the time it took Kara to realize and accept the content of the feelings she had for Lena. In her hotel room, she listened to a song she had discovered on a French radio station, and when she came up with the idea of translating it into English, she gently mocked herself at the evidence of the song.

She took her courage with both hands, and wrote a letter repeating these words and sent it to Lena with a bouquet of flowers. An undeniably romantic inspiration that only the city of lovers could awaken.

All the more so, when the mission ended, she landed on Lena's balcony, singing it in French:

_Chère amie,_

_I often think of you, I continue anyway_

_To love white boats that desire entails_

_I often miss you but I leave anyway_

_Let fly the wind that blows on the trouble_

_Chère amie, I send you that couple of words_

_To tell you it's not nice and I'm in pain_

_Alone, since I lost you_

_I write you those few flowers with my heart inside_

_I apologize to you_

_I often dream of you, I remember of everything_

_I wake up in time but I see you everywhere_

_I often wait for you, I invent a rendez-vous_

_You don't have any time, any minute for you_

_Chère amie, I send you that couple of words_

_to tell you that it's not nice and I'm in pain_

_Alone, since I lost you_

_I write you those few flowers with my heart inside_

_I apologize to you_

_All my excuses, all my excuses_

_Lyrics: Marc Lavoine_

_Music: Fabrice Albouker_

_Favorite version: Clara Luciani_

That night they spoke and kissed until dawn.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Kara having chosen her song to perform for Lena, she prepared the living room, some candles, a dim light. The musical background was a mixture of jazz and soul, she stopped the music to settle in front of her, sitting on one of the edges of the sofa, she warmed her voice slightly and began to sing: _"I put a spell on you" _with ease and a perfectly mastered voice. Lena, happy and moved, relished the moment. When Kara was done, she put the music back on and invited Lena to dance.

_**"Thank you, my heart was perfect. I am so lucky to have you in my life.**_

_**"I, too,**_ answered Kara

They danced, hugged for several songs until a phone sounded and broke the spell. It was Lena's, she picked up Kara's disapproving look. The conversation lasted a short time, she apologized by placing a kiss on the cheek of her beloved.

_**"Who was he?" **_Asked Kara

_**-It's Helori, I tried to get him on the phone earlier but he was away. I was asking him how the hot tub worked, honey.**_

Immediately more relaxed Kara added

_**"So what?**_

_**-It is a system outside on the balcony that regulates the operation. He told me it wasn't visible as it's hidden by the outside sofa, but once found he added that it was very easy to use.**_

_**-How would you like to test it my love?**_

_**-Yes, yes, yes**_ stamped Kara


	19. Chapter 19

C**hapitre 19**

Lena soon found the case with Helori's instructions, the operation of the device was indeed simple thanks to the digital pad. She set the temperature to 28 degrees, started filling the bath and tested the night mode. She discovered, then, an outdoor lighting diffused by the LEDs around the bath and a play of light for the interior. She laughed on this gadget side and set out for simple lighting. Meanwhile, Kar fetched two bathrobes from the bathroom and then installed them on the bed. She then undressed to put on her bathing suit and opened the window.

-_**Honey, can you test if the water temperature is right for you?**_

She placed her bathrobe on the outside sofa and cautiously began to dip one foot, then one leg, then the other foot.

_**"It's perfect! **_supergirl replied

Lena watched with emotion Kara standing in the hot tub.

_**-What a beautiful you are... **_she said

-_**I'm going to get champagne and ice cream and I'm coming.**_

_**-Great idea, my love!**_

Kara, now pleasantly settled in the water, gazed at the starry sky above her. A shooting star passed by and she vowed that this moment would last all eternity.

Lena placed the glasses of champagne, the jars of ice and spoons on the rim of the bath and went back into the room to undress. Kara in the foreground attended delighted to the show. Once the swimsuit was put on Lena was able to reach Kara with a big smile.

_**-What an excellent investment I have**_ made, welcomed it

_**-I completely agree my love... **_kissing her languidly

Then taken place, a long session of kisses, from which the two intoxicated women failed to extract themselves, tasting the pleasure and their passion on their lips. Lena cracked the first one.

_**-Air... **_catching his breath _**And drinking!**_

Lena served the champagne and purposed her glass. She welcomed Kara in her arms and facing the starry night, the almost full moon gave her love words.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Having made sufficient use of the bath, Lena got up and invited Kara out, the two women quickly dried up. Lena had already returned to the room, took off her bathing suit with a provocative look to put on her bathrobe. She then walked sensually into bed. Kara did the same and settled next to Lena. Miss Luthor kissed Kara's forehead, then gently stroked her face, then she loosened the belt of her bathrobe so that these caresses would venture all over Kara's body, which shuddered with desire. She laid an almost chaste kiss on her mouth and said lovingly

_**"I will honor my heart as the most beautiful and precious woman on earth.**_

She fully opened her beloved's bathrobe and took off hers in the process. Lena went up and down Kara's body, to the point of choosing the best position, i.e. between the thighs of her beloved, these hands appropriating her breasts. Miss Denver groaned impatiently to feel Lena in her.

Without delay, she kissed Kara's sex with reverence, placing wet kisses on her cough and began to lick her intermittently to also take care of her chest with precise and delicious caresses. Miss Denver's pelvis accompanying her companion's onslaught. Lena focused on the origin of the world and licked with gluttony, overflowing excitement Kara. This one responding more and more. She pinched the two erect nipples and very quickly a wave of desire filled in her mouth. I Then she sucked a receptive clitoris and with her tongue deeply penetrated the sex of Open Kara who contracted with pleasure. Kara, lost and distraught, kept uttering Lena's first name.

She continued her maneuvers until she felt ready to explode, that's when she chose to position her equally wet and voracious sex against Kara's. They whispered together, Lena accelerated the friction, Kara frantically joined her in the dance and an orgasm gripped Kara to her mouth, seconds later Lena accompanied her.

They remained together for long minutes, then they kissed before falling asleep against each other.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Lena had a restless sleep without a dream during the night but was surprised to find that Kara was already awake. Kara smiled at him and asked:

_**-Sleep well, my heart?"**_

_**-Yes and no, it's strange I feel fit but I woke up several times without remembering any particular dreams.**_

-_**Me it's quite the opposite!**_

_**-Ah well?**_

_**-Yes I slept in a treat and I had several strange dreams.**_

_**-Do you want to tell me? **_Asked Lena

_**-I dreamed of your mother...**_

_**-My mother! **_repeated it surprised

_**-Yes I was in the fortress of solitude and your mother was there, she asked me if you were okay and gave me a warning.**_

_**-Which one?" **_Lena worried

_**-She asked me to take good care of you or she would punish me!**_

_**-Just that my love, it's not at all exaggerated!**_

_**-Yes I am aware that it sounds very strange but I assure you that at the time, I did not want to laugh.**_

Lena smiled and added

_**-I will believe you and what else?**_

Once I told her that I loved you and that your happiness mattered most to me in the world, I found myself at an altar where all my friends and family were there before me. I saw myself in a wedding dress, so the church door opened and I felt my heart exploded when I saw you on Jimmy's arm, you looked beautiful in a pale pink suit and I could feel tears of joy on my cheeks. When suddenly Winn landed to tell me that he had lost the rings. So I heard a disapproving voice behind me and when I turned around it was Lex who was acting as master of ceremonies, stunned I was about to stop him when I was transported to a typical Kryptonian house or our two daughters arrived hurriedly in our bedroom , screaming:

_**-Moms, it's time to wake up!**_

_**-Wow my darling, what a night! Lex as a pastor you really have to have a hell of an imagination**_ she laughed

_**-On the other hand, two girls who call us moms, it's a dream I'd like to see come true.**_

_**-Me too my love.**_

Kara continued to tell a few other equally incredible details of her night, making great gestures to illustrate her point. Lena tenderly glanced at her cell phone and exclaimed surprise.

_**-11:00? Unbelievable, I don't know if I've ever been in bed this long!**_

_**-This is undoubtedly the Danver**_ _**effect**_," replied Kara sensually, who began a long kiss in bed and added

_**-What if you joined me in the shower, my love?**_

_**-With pleasure, I must **__**undoubtedly**_ _** explore this effect,"**_ lena replied, pinching her lips with desire.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

They were packing their bags when Kara received a message on her phone.

_**-Damn, is Alex asking me for news?**_

_**-Why is it rather nice of her!**_

_**-No, no, not that, but I completely forgot to take a gift from him. It is a ritual in the Danvers sisters when one part, she must bring him a memory.**_

_**-I'm going to be tortured for weeks**_ worried Kara

_**-Honey don't freak you out. I'm going to ask Helori if he knows a place to answer your problem. Even though it's Sunday, I'm sure he'll find a solution for us.**_

_**-I hope... **_Kara replied

Lena was away for a few minutes and came back happy

_**-It's all good, he asks us to find him at 3pm in a shop, it is normally closed this season but Helori knows the owners well and he managed to convince them!**_

_**-Thank**_ _**you my love, you save me," **_replied a relieved Kara

_**-Nothing my love is about thirty kilometers from the cottage and we will then make our return to National City**_

_**-It's working!**_

After a 20-minute drive, Lena and Kara arrived at the Helori-indicated venue. His jeep was parked in a deserted parking lot so it was easy for our two wives to find him. The store was called Collins and Collins, it was located on the edge of the forest and the main road to reach the highway, it was very visible and well located with lots of parking spaces so ideal for stopping holidaymakers and their quest of memories which was the perfect illustration with Miss Luthor and Miss Denver. They greeted Helori and he let him into the shop.

_**-Henriet, Doug we arrived**_ said Helori

The couple of about fifty years left the reserve and welcomed them warmly.

_**-Thank you for opening and we are very grateful!**_

_**-Oh nothing! I can't refuse anything to this bugger, when we settled in this little corner of forest paradise Helori helped us a lot to make ourselves known to start our business. So it's a great pleasure every time we can help him out! **_Explained Doug

_**-Can I offer you a homemade chocolate with its whipped cream and honey**_ asked Henriet

_**-Perfect"**_ replied Lena

_**-I'll let you visit the store.**_

_**-Thank you!**_

It was a honey shop. There were different sweets, cakes, different forest honeys, cosmetics and other goodies highlighting this delicious nectar and bees in all these forms. Kara chose several gifts for her friends, mainly Winnie the Pooh's favourite dish while Kara opted for cosmetics. Once the last present was found for Andrea, she noticed Kara motionless and as fascinated in front of a shelf, she laid and rested some pots with great attention to detail. Lena, intrigued, walked up to her companion and discovered a ray with an amazing specialty.

_**-Honey, I hesitate you think Kelly would take it well if I offered him one of these honeys**_

Lena laughed and the most seriously in the world answered her

_**-I don't see anything that might shock her, I think she's shaving your sister's honey somewhere already.**_

-_**Lena, stop I don't want**__** to imagine anything!**_ She said shocked, shrugging her shoulders

Indeed Kara and Lena found themselves in the "Bees Boobs" department cuvée 2019, the pots were sold with the spoon that was drawn in such a way that it could not be unequivocally possible as the representation of a breast and its fleshy nipple. Henriet approached the couple to interrupt their reflections.

_**-I see you've found one of our specialties?"**_

_**-Yes, it's original... **_Kara replied embarrassed

_**-Absolutely, 5 years ago at a drunken party, I had the idea of this collection, at first I saw it as a wink a little naughty without great pretension but quickly the success was at the appointment and it became one of our best sales and I can tell you that on Valentine's Day we make a box with this collection.**_

_**-I'll believe you**_ smile Lena

-_**But the most important thing is that it is mostly an excellent honey, we have a hundred hives that produce in our forests the "Bees Boobs" and we are very proud of it. I'll let you judge with hot chocolate.**_

_**-Okay! **_acquiesced to the two women

During the chocolate tasting, Kara stunned said:

_**-Unbelievable, this honey is divine I have never eaten one so good!**_

_**-Me too**_ added Lena

To Kara's ear, she whispers

_**-I'll take a few pots for our personal consumption, I'll find it a shame to deprive us of it and I'm sure Kelly will love it.**_

-_**sold, darling. I can't wait to give the gifts**_

After a long discussion Kara and Lena thanked the couple for their presence and welcome as it was time for them to leave. They bid a warm farewell to Helori and this sumptuous landscape to find the great city. The return was longer than expected as a traffic jam formed 10 kilometres from National City and they had to be patient. Lena was nevertheless pleased to see that this incident allowed Kara to wake up well and to enjoy her presence.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Back in Kara's apartment, Kelly and Alex were having dinner. They interrupted their meal to greet the couple.

_**-Sorry Lena, I'm going to have to borrow Kara from you because we have to go to the DeO to do a debrief.**_

_**"Really?**_

_**-really can't it wait? **_Asked Lena while pouting

_**"That's right, **_Kara insisted, _**we can't delay the debrief until tomorrow morning.**_

_**-This is vein**_ added Kelly

_**-I have already insisted but even my charm could not change the director Danvers**_

_**-We won't be long, I swear in an hour we'll be back.**_

Thus Kara barely had time to put down these suitcases that she accepted with resignation the protocol.

_**-Honey, you're staying here tonight**_ insisted Supergirl

_**-Yes I would be there**_," lena replied, hugging her, and she gave him a sweet kiss.

_**-See you..**_ said the Denver's sisters

_**-See you **_answered their girlfriends in chorus.

_**"Well, what if we were watching a movie while we were waiting for**_ _**them**_," Kelly suggested

_**-Great idea!**_

**End**


End file.
